


The Confused Stork

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Please Take Care of Me! [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Babies were born in magic, Baby delivered by storks, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddles, Dragonshifter!Eren, Icemage!Levi, Levi loves his baby, Levi wants to have a baby, M/M, Magic, Romance, Shy Eren Yeager, The stork delivered the baby on the wrong address, Top Eren Yeager, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: "Do you wanted to have a baby of your own? Write us a letter and we'll send you your very own baby via Stork Express!"And so Levi did. After contimplating what to do with his life at the age of thirty, he decided to have a kid of his own. Luck must have been cruel, because the stork delivered his baby to the wrong address!Levi travelled far and wide and found his baby on the hands of a dragon shifter. Who refuse to give his baby back!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Please Take Care of Me! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930945
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	The Confused Stork

Levi pulled a strand of raven hair on his head and prick his finger with a needle, letting a single blood drop on the bottle. After reading the instructions again and making sure things are complete and ready, Levi packed the bottle of his blood and hair in a small box before giving it to the girl waiting out of his house.

The girl sat patiently on the bench, her wings folded behind her back. When she saw Levi, she stood up with a smile. "Done?"

"Yes," Levi replied, smiling with excitement.

It was not too long ago Levi felt so empty and lonely with his life. Like any ice mage, Levi prefers peace and solitude but years stretched, he can feel the heaviness on his ice-cold heart. He tried dating but nothing worked out as he hoped to and pets are off the list with his stupid allergies. He was about to give up and call in hibernation for a century when a certain flyer made it's way to his mailbox.

"Do you wanted to have a baby of your own? Write us a letter and we'll send you your very own baby via Stork Express!"

And Levi did. Oddly, he is very excited to have his very own kid. Babies born through magic is common, Levi, himself is born through magic. His uncle- more like- father, Kenny Ackerman did so. Though he seems to understand why Kenny prefers him to call him uncle than father.

"Fathers are strict and too formal! While uncles are cool and laid back!" The man explained.

Kenny did his part though on raising him, but as he said so himself, he will be cool and laid back but more leaning to laid back. Levi didn't depend on the man growing up, he learned to take care of himself but he didn't plant any grudge growing up but he knew his uncle could do better.

And that is what Levi will prove once he had his baby on his arms.

Unlike what the flyers said, getting his baby wasn't that easy.

Krista, one of the angels that were assigned to him had to check on his house, make sure he bought what all the baby needs and taught Levi all about rearing a baby until adulthood. Also, the baby is born with magic with the care taker's DNA, the child will learn any sort of magic faster than normal children and they don't get sick that often, which Levi loved. He doesn't want to deal with a sick kid since he is not sure if his heart can handle it.

It was a very long process and it almost made Levi gave up at the idea of having his baby until Krista shared the most heartwarming stories she in-stored about having a baby.

Now that he passed the house inspection and all the lessons, Levi is more than ready than to have his baby.

Krista took the box from and gave him a sweet smile. "Alright, expect your baby in your doorstep around the third night."

"Right. And thank you." Levi is vibrating with excitement, he can feel the heat radiating on his fingertips which happens very rarely. Levi is not one of the people person type. He lived in his cozy house in the mountains of Winter Peak, away from the festivities of towns and cities. Most of his neighbors' houses are a good distance away and most were ice mages as well.

Levi retreated to his new cozy home. Looking around, Levi is happy with what his house is turning out. The new arrangement and decor must-have lighten up his mood. The fireplace is lit for the first time as well as the full rack of firewood, a crib sat near it with a rocking chair nearby. Before he decided to make all furniture in ice where he can freely crave the ice into beautiful sculptures but Krista explained that his baby will not acquire magic even with Levi's ice-cold blood. The baby will remain like a normal human baby until toddler hits.

That's another thing that made the process even longer. Levi has to control his powers. He must hold the infant in normal temperature, Krista even allows if he can only control the temperature of his hands but Levi wanted to hold his baby close to him, thus, he trained so hard to get his whole body to ease at a normal temperature.

Levi smiled as he folded his baby's little clothes. He requested a boy but if it turned out to be a girl than it's also fine.

He also sends a letter to his uncle, letting the old mage know that he's having his baby. Kenny was ecstatic and started sending him toys and clothes that were his when he was young.

After folding all the clothes, Levi sat down the rocking chair, facing the fire. He hated the fire but after some time spends in front of it, he grew to love the feeling of warmth.  
Holding both hands on his chest, Levi took a deep breath, feeling his whole body temperature warms up. Soon, he'll be rocking this chair with his baby dozing on his arms.

*****

The third night came and.... nothing. Levi is pacing back in forth in his front lawn, looking up at the sky to see if there is a bird flying... but none.

He held on only until dawn breaks and Levi lost it. What happened to his baby? Did something bad happen? Did some fucking idiot shot the stork?!

Rage radiating from the raven when he stormed (quite literally) to the main office of Stork Express in the city.

"Where is my baby?!" He slammed his fist at the reception's desk. Frost immediately covers the wooden surface until it froze into hard ice.

The harpie behind the desk cowers in fear, clutching the records on her claws, feathers pressed tightly around her body, some frost slowly creeps on the tips of her colored feathers. "I deeply apologize-"

"What the hell happened?! Did your fucking birds dropped my baby?!" Levi shouted. The frost started crawling from the tiled floors and up the pillars. The other staff tried to hide from the raging ice mage, they knew all of their storks never failed to deliver in time but those birds tend to...

"I'm sorry to tell you, sir, b-but..."

"But what?!" Levi demanded.

"S-Stork 104 delivered your baby on the w-wrong address..." The harpie showed the record to where the specific bird delivered his baby and Levi paled.

Maria-30 , Shear Point Mountain, Dragon Scale Valley

"My baby," Levi said in quivering breath before dashing out of the building and joined the cold winds to Dragon Scale Valley.

****

Eren curled up on his bed, not planning on leaving his heated mattress. He decided to hibernate this winter but his friends insisted on staying up and attempt to celebrate Christmas. He still didn't buy a gift and he can't drag himself out of bed and stepped on the cold wind outside just to buy a gift.

He was about to enjoy another two hours of sleep when a high pitched cry dragged him back. Groaning, he tossed on his bed, contemplating if he needs to investigate the sound. After a minute, the cry didn't stop and Eren jumped out of bed. His guilt got him good thinking it might be a poor kitty stranded in the cold and found itself on his doorstep.

But when he opened the door, what he found was not a kitten but baby, wrapped in a blanket inside a basket with a note saying: Congratulations! It's a boy!. The baby cried, his little hands fisted the blanket and his little feet thrust on the sheet.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed and took the basket in. Once the door is closed, he picked up the crying baby. "Fuck! You're so cold!"

Eren quickly went to his bed, unwrapping the baby out of the wet blanket and lay him on the heated mattress while arranging the pillows around him to make sure he wouldn't roll off.

But the crying didn't stop. And Eren panicked. "Oh, no. Are you hungry? Oh, god! What the fuck do I do?!"

Then he realized that the heat on his bed is not enough for the little one. With that, Eren stock the hearth with firewood and blew fire until the wood burned. Now that fire is settled, Eren agreed that it is much warmer than his bed. Grabbing fresh towels, he went back to his room, wiping the baby's tears and wrapping him on the towel and proceed to his now warm living room. When he sat in front of the fire, the cries lessen into whimpers.

"Hey, it's okay." Eren cooed, trailing his fingertips on the baby's little raven hairs.

After some time, the baby fell in deep sleep. Eren stared at him, eyeing his little hands and tiny nails. Eren was transfixed at this little being.

He looked back at the basket, carefully standing on his feet, he took the basket and returned in front of the fireplace. He took the note and flipped it back. There is no other information than saying congratulations and announcing his gender.

But guessing that this baby is born through magic, made him wonder why would his parent abandoned him. Was it because his parents suddenly realized that they are not ready? But didn't those angels made some preparations with the parent before giving this bundle of life? Eren had no idea.

Staring down at the little thing and admiring the baby's white smooth skin. He tended to poke the little one with his finger but a small hand found his finger and hold it in a strong grip.

Eren's eyes widen and his heart melted.

*****

Morning came and Eren found himself waking up at the baby's cry. He fell asleep on the floor with the baby on his basket but with fresh towels. He decided last night that it is much safer for the baby to sleep on the basket than on his side. Sitting up, he scooped the little on his arms and held him close, since the fire from the fireplace is nothing but small embers that barely radiate heat. Eren being a fire dragon helped the baby warm upon his body temperature.

But the baby didn't stop crying and he feared the worst. "Oh, you're hungry?"

Getting on his feet, Eren went to the kitchen while rocking the baby gently on his arms. He was sure he had some milk in the store. Eren found the bottle of milk and planned to heat it on the pot. Though it took a while, it was quite hard to work with a crying baby on his arms. But he manages to light the firewood and put the milk on the pot, just enough to warm it.

Another thing though, he doesn't have those sucking bottle in his house. He hated leaving the little one in the basket but he had to. Gently putting the crying baby back in the basket, Eren runs to the kitchen, opening every cupboard until he finds something similar to a baby bottle.

But found none.

Using his last resort, Eren ran to his room and grabbed the spellbook in his bookshelves. Eren is not good with casting spells but he is willing to do it, for the sake of the baby. Quickly skimming through the list, he was able to find a spell that can turn one's imagination to reality but it only applies to small objects.

"A baby bottle is a small object right?" Eren asked himself and cast the spell.

After three fails, he was able to successfully bring a baby bottle to life. Dashing out to pour some warm milk in, he didn't waste any time and feed the poor crying thing.

"There," Eren sighs as the baby continued to drink. Swaying gently, he can't help but smile looking down at the baby's beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

Maybe if the storm finally stopped, Eren will visit the city and ask the angels regarding this adorable baby. But just by hearing the blazing winds outside, the storm may take a while.

When the baby finished the whole bottle, Eren moves the baby to lean on his shoulder as he continued to search for something useful in his small library in the living room. Just maybe his mom had some baby books.

The baby let a few cute whimpers and Eren patted his back, also praying that the baby won't cry at the sudden change of position. Then he felt something wet dripped down at his shoulder and continued to run down his back.

"What?" Eren repositioned the baby and gasped at the sight of milk on the baby's mouth and looked back at his milk stained shoulder. "Oh no! Are you sick?! My god what have I done! What will I do?!"

Eren panicked while the baby looks up at him with curious eyes. The brunete was pulled away from his panicking when the baby let out a hearty laugh.

"Ah... Are you okay? You just vomited. Oh god, please be okay," He begged as he wiped the little boy's face with a towel that was his makeshift clothes.

The baby just gave him a toothless grin. Eren sighs, seeing that the baby is looking fine. He gently put the baby in the basket and grabbed a small ball from his mini Christmas tree that was placed next to the bookshelf. The baby's eyes grew wide at the new object and tried to grasp it with his little hands.

Seeing that the baby is distracted, Eren ran to his room and changed his clothes, then run back to the living room. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the baby is still busy playing with the ball. Eren started to get worried that the baby will get hurt or something if he didn't keep an eye on him.

A knock came from the front door and Eren wanted to cheer for joy. Mikasa or Armin must have paid him a visit which is great because he needs all the help he can get.

"Guys! Thank god, you came! I need you-" Eren paused because what he saw on his porch is not his friends but a very angry ice mage.

"Where is my baby?!" The mage demanded, turning the whole porched into hard ice. He pointed a dagger at Eren. "Give me my baby!"

Eren froze on the spot. Not sure if he should trust this mage, he abandons the kid, how dare he came back. "No!" Eren protested, blocking the entrance of his house.

"No?" the mage hissed and Eren feels how the storm grew stronger, causing his house to rattle.

"How could I be sure that you're his parent?! And if you are, why would I gave him to you if you abandon him in the first place?!"

The mage features soften as he whispered, "He?". Then anger once again painted on his face as he glared on Eren. "I didn't abandon him!"

"Oh really?!" Eren provoked.

"I swear! I didn't!" The mage put away his dagger and showed his prof that he got from the angels. "See! I'm his parent! The god damned stork delivered him to the wrong address!"

The dragon blinked at him, it was like the puzzles are finally falling to pieces. "Oh."

"Yes, now. Can I see him, please?" The mage begged.

"O-Okay," Eren stuttered and stepped back allowing the mage in his house. He stares at the mage for a long moment, skin as white as snow, hair is pitch black as the night and those eyes. They're cobalt blue, just like the baby.

The mage entered the house, dropping the bag he carried and taking off his shoes before dashing to the basket near the hearth.

"Thank goodness, you are alright," The mage cried, kneeling next to the basket.

Eren stand at the side, watching silently. He deemed that the ice mage is the parent and thought that the two needs some privacy.

"Hey, dragon," the mage called out as he faces his face. "Can you get my bag?"

"Ah, sure," Eren took the bag on the floor and placed it next to the mage.

"Thanks," The mage starts rummaging the bag and pulled out baby clothes. "Can you... put him to these, please?"

"Sure, but I thought you would like to do it? I mean, I can give you two some private time if you like-"

"No, I can't touch him. My body temperature is too low, I can hurt him." The mage looked down at his hands and Eren noted his nails were blue like solid ice.

"Okay," Eren nodded and took the clothes.

The mage took the ball from the kid and sway it in front of him to keep him distracted as Eren put the clothes on.

"And they're done!" Eren announced, seeing the baby in proper clothing.

"Thank you," the mage breath, smiling down at the child as he returned the ball.

"Umm, hi. I'm Eren," Eren started and offered his hand.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Levi," Levi took his hand on his and gave it a quick shake. Eren almost flinched when he felt how cold the mage is.

That's fucking cold!

"Thank you, for taking care of my baby. I can give you anything in return, name your price."

"What?! No! It's fine! I don't mind. I learned a lot and had fun, also had some heart attacks, because you know...." Eren trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed with Levi's eyes glued at him.

"I'm sorry, did he gave you a hard time?"

"No, it's just that I don't have the bottle with the sucky thingy and I had no idea what to do and-" Eren continued until he told everything that happened to Levi.

"It's okay," Levi pulled a small smile at him. 

"You did a good job. After a meal, you should let the baby lean on your shoulder and pat his back, so he can burp, sometimes he'll vomit but it's normal."

"Really? Phew!" Eren wipes the imaginary sweat on his forehead. That's when he noticed that the baby has fallen asleep and the fact that he was now sitting side-by-side with Levi.

The mage seems busy looking down at his baby but Eren knew that he wanted to hold the kid in his arms but can't.

"So!" Eren started. "I've been calling him 'baby' ever since, Ummm, do you have a name in mind?"

"Ummm, I do. I have several but I like Eric or Eren-" Levi froze, cobalt blue eyes locked green ones. Before they both look away.

Eren can feel the heat rising on his face, then he slapped himself.

'No, Levi thought of that name before we meet, it's not a something special!'

"I think, I'll call him Eric."

"Yeah, that's a nice name," Eren added.

Eren cleared his throat and took a peek at the mage, only to see him smiling fondly at the baby in the basket. Now that Levi seems distracted, Eren attempted to check him out. The mage wore this dark blue robe, it was long and flowy. Also, he had a cape over, it was beautiful, it was a mix of dark and light blue with gold etching, it has frost crawling nicely at the side.

"Wow," Eren dared to run his fingers on cape when Levi snapped at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, it's that your cape is beautiful," He spoke out loud.

Levi scooted away, his face had a pink blush on it. He rolled his eyes on the brunette. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"What? No, I do," Eren said, determined to get his message on the mage. "I met some mages like you before but they don't wear beautiful capes like yours."

"S-Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Levi stuttered, his face is red now.

And that's when Eren got an idea. He smirked and scooted closer. "I swear, they are beautiful, though they are not wide enough. Do they really serve their purpose?"

"Because they are not a cape, idiot!" Levi scooted away, now this face down to his neck is red.

"Eh?" Ere lean forward and eyed the 'cape'. It was then he realized that those were a pair of wings! "You have wings! You are a fairy!"

"I'm a Feraforst, now get off of me!" Levi hissed.

That's when Eren registered that he was hovering slightly on the raven. He grabbed the raven hands when he felt ravens are warmer now, he smiled.

"Let me go you creep!" Levi thrust out.

"Levi! Your hands are warmer now!"

Levi blinked and stared down at his hands, before smiling.

Eren scooted away and watched as Levi slowly scoops the baby on his arms. He started humming a tune as he rocks Eric on his arms.

Eren smiled as he watched the sight, but proceed to his room after, to give the two some privacy and also, to catch some rest. He lay on his bed with a sigh, finally feeling at ease because Levi is downstairs and probably more knowledgeable and prepared to compare to him when taking care of Eric.

****

Morning rolled in but the storm didn't ease, Eren can feel the winds outside and the frost seeping at the tiny gaps of his house. Then he remembered that he had Levi and the baby.

Eren jumped out of bed. He needs to lit the fireplace, heat up some milk and-

Eren stopped dead on his tracks when he saw his living room. The fire is still going with new logs, keeping the ground floor warm and smell from the kitchen telling him that Levi must be cooking something.

The dragon shifter took a peek in the kitchen, and jaw dropped at the sight.  
Levi is cooking in his kitchen wearing his mother's apron around his waist. Eric was in his basket with a toy on his hands, completely distracted.

"Finally, you're awake."

"Ah," Eren gaped like fish. "What?"

"Help me set up the table, breakfast is ready," Levi said casually as he scoops stew in the bowl.

"Ah, yes," Eren was quick on his feet and started setting up the table.

There was an awkward air hanging between them as they ate, only Eric's laughs and whimpers filled the room.

Levi cleared his throat. "I can't thank you enough, Eren. For taking care of Eric while I was away."

"It's fine! You don't need to worry about it! I actually had fun!" Eren spilled out.

"I know, but we have to leave."

Eren stared at him and to Eric for a moment. Yes, he only had Eric for a day and a half but he will miss the little guy. His cries, his little laugh, Eren is smitten with the baby. That's when he realized how boring his life was without Eric. "Why?"

"Because we are going home."

"B-But! The snowstorm is still going! It's too dangerous to travel. You may be an ice mage but Eric is human at this age!"

"Are you saying that I can't protect him from a simple storm?" Levi hissed at him.

"No, you got it all wrong, what I mean to say is, you guys are welcome to stay here until the storm passes. That's all."

Levi stood up, taking both of their empty plates to the sink. He was silent for a moment, thinking about what is better for Eric.

Eric's cry alarmed both of them but Eren was the first to pick the baby and started soothing him. Eric stopped, his little hands reached up to Eren.

Levi watched at the scene. This is what he fears when his baby only recognized Eren. It's true that Eren was the first one to bound with him and not him, surely the babe will cry because he rather want to be with Eren than his real parent.

Levi can feel his fingertips grew in a familiar cold. He frowns, he can't touch Eric now. "You..."

"What?" Eren asked.

"Eric should be bounded with me! Not with you!" Levi hissed, tears started to spill on his eyes. He can't touch his own baby now, having no choice but to give him to Eren until he can find a way to even out his body temperature. Maybe he is not cut off for this? Maybe the Strok was right all this time to deliver Eric here? Maybe Levi is destined be to alone.

"Levi, I... I didn't mean to steal Eric from you." Eren reasoned, suddenly feeling guilty with Levi crying in front of him.

"Yeah, right!" Levi hissed, stomping his way to the living room where the fire is still going. He sat in front of it, rubbing his hands and forcing his body to warm up.

Eren gently put Eric back to his basket and dash to where the mage went. "Levi, no!" the brunette jumped at him and dragged him a good distance away from the fireplace.

"Shit! What the fuck are you doing?!" The raven thrust out of his grasp.

"Levi! You shouldn't stay close to the fire! You can get sick!" Eren explained. He knew one thing about ice mage is that if they get exposed to heat for too long they risk getting sick.

Levi broke down into quiet sobs. "I just want to hold him."

Eren bit his lower lip, he can feel the dead cold on Levi's skin even with clothes on. It must be hard for the ice mage, Eren can't imagine how many sacrifices Levi did so the angels will grant his wish. He's not trying to steal Eric, he just wants to help.

Then he was struck with an idea. Wrapping his arms on the small mage, Eren hoists him up until he was sitting on his lap and caging him on his arms.

"Eren, what the hell?!" The raven tried to break free with Eren only tighten his hold.

"You are trying to warm your temperature upright? I'm a fire dragon, I can control my body heat just enough to help your body adjust. This method is much better than sitting near the fireplace." Eren explained.

Levi stopped protesting. He wanted to hold Eric longer and bond with him, it's a little embarrassing sitting on Eren's lap but Levi can swallow it. He wants to hold his son.

They sat there in silence until Eren grew bored and tried to talk with the raven. "So? Are you living alone?" Eren wanted to slap himself for asking such a question. "I mean! Do you have friends or?"

Eren nudges the raven a little but Levi's head just fall back. Eyes closed, features relax, mouth slightly agape, his breath is slow and steady and Eren can't help but stare at him. Levi fell asleep on his arms.

Levi must have not slept last night as Eren noted the dark bags under his raven. The shifter tested his temperature by placing his palm on the other's forehead, he found himself smiling when he deemed that Levi is in normal body temperature now. He salutes the raven for having a baby, despite all the hardships that will visit him. Even Eren never thought of having kids, thinking he is not ready but here, this ice mage is doing his all just to bond with his babe. Eren smiles down at the sleeping raven, brushing Levi's bangs off of the face. It's also nice to feel the mage's body on his, Levi fits perfectly in his arms. Also the mage can act as an portable cooler during summer.

Eric whimpers from the kitchen caught both of there attention. Levi's eyes flutter open, still daze from sleep.

"I forgot that Eric is still in the kitchen!" Eren said in a panic, he wanted to stand up and take Eric but he doesn't want to let Levi go.

"I'll go," Levi said as he tried to stand but Eren pulled him back on his lap.

"Levi, no!" Eren protested, his hands hold on the other, Levi's smalls hands easily fit on his. "You'll get dizzy if you stand up quickly!"

"Okay," Levi shrugged. But when Eric's whimpers got louder, he breaks his way out and retrieves his baby.

Eren just sat there, mesmerized by Levi's wings as he walks. There are truly beautiful. Not a minute later, Levi came back with Eric on his arms. But what Eren didn't expect is that Levi sat back on his lap and lean his back on Eren's front.

"Umm, the chair over there is much more comfortable..." Eren pointed at the object near the fireplace, suddenly he felt shy.

"No thank you, I prefer this chair," Levi looked up at him with a smirk.

"W-well, if you that's what you prefer... then..."

"Why are you suddenly shy about this?"

"I'm not shy!"

"You kept saying that my wings are beautiful and you insisted that I should leach on your body temperature to even out mine, why are you shy with this now?"

"It's because I-I... wait! But I'm not shy of saying that your wings are beautiful!" Eren pressed. He had no idea why Levi doesn't want to accept his compliment. His wings are beautiful, they are very elegant and mesmerizing, Eren can stare at it every hour of the day.

"My wings are not meant for flying, they are used to attract a mate. Complementing them in person means that you want to bond with me." Levi said casually, he dares not to look at Eren's reaction. Instead, he busies himself playing with Eric in his arms.

"Oh," Eren can feel the gears in his head started turning. "Oh."

"Are you regretting what you said now?"

"No!" Eren announced, making Levi flinch when the shifter's arms wrapped around his waist. "They are beautiful! And mesmerizing! I want to look at them every day! And you are amazing and beautiful and powerful and I want to... be... Eric's parent too..." Eren let his head fell on Levi's shoulder in embarrassment.

There was silence and Eren feared that he will be rejected.

"I think, you are not bad," Levi's voice was soft, almost like a whisper. "And I think, I need someone to help me with Eric and probably warm me up during the cold nights." Levi looked at him with a smirk before placing a cold kiss on Eren's blushing face. "Well, if you agree to be my husband."

"Really?! I want to be your husband! And be Eric's parent! Can I touch your wings then?" Eren asked, he's been dying to touch them but since he doesn't want to offend Levi, he held himself back.

He felt Levi shivered in his hold. "You can but not now, only when Eric is asleep."

"Oh," Eren can feel the gears in his head started turning. "Oh." He smirked.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
